


Mangago recommendations

by Living4depression



Category: oops - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living4depression/pseuds/Living4depression
Summary: This is honestly just for me so I dont lose my list but you filthy bitches enjoy, at least if you see this





	Mangago recommendations

1\. 19 days  
2\. Crush  
3\. Eyes on me  
4\. Black keys incubus  
5\. Change your path  
6\. castle swimmer  
7\. Just sinful things  
8\. CRUSH  
9\. Loose threads  
10\. My Neapolitan love  
11\. Love on my terms  
12\. Lack of love  
13\. Unspeakable secrets  
14\. Love is an illusion  
15\. Killing stalking  
16\. BJ Alex  
17\. Painter of the night  
18\. Angel bunny  
19\. But I'm in the middle of Sign

20\. Titans bride

21\. Cherry blossoms after winter 


End file.
